


С ног на голову

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Джебом должен сыграть главную роль в адаптации «Дракулы» Брэма Стокера, но вместо ужасов у него почему-то получается сплошная комедия.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 4





	С ног на голову

Первое, о чём думает Джебом, когда выпадает из небольшого фургончика прямо в руки суетящегося стаффа: погода — редкостное говно. Промозглость толком не начавшегося утра залезает под ворот, стелющийся по земле туман пробирается в штанины джинсов, из-за чего волосы становятся дыбом. Джебома трясёт от озноба и недосыпа, он кутается в пуховик, пытается не порвать рот очередным зевком, но не успевшая сойти дрёма делает ноги ватными. Он чувствует себя желе — растекается от усталости и искренне не понимает, какого хрена нужно было вскакивать за два часа до восхода солнца и пилить к чёрту на рога.  
— Это всё для атмосферы, — певуче раздаётся над ухом, и Джебом, дёрнувшись, оборачивается.  
Рядом оказывается Джексон — улыбающийся и бодрый настолько, что Джебома скручивает от зависти. Ему о таком потрясающем самочувствии в половину четвёртого утра остаётся только мечтать.  
— Я что, вслух это сказал? — уныло гудит он, снова задрожав от холода.   
Мысли об оставшемся в фургоне пледе и чашке кофе, которую ему пока никто не удосужился предложить, наполняют тело истомой. Желание куда-то идти и что-то делать пропадает вообще.  
— Да у тебя и так всё на роже написано, — бесхитростно сообщает Джексон, делая какие-то пометки в блокноте. — Поэтому я очень советую тебе сделать её попроще и улыбнуться.  
Джебом весь нахохливается. Вот ещё. Он вскочил с кровати, проспав едва ли пару часов, провёл в дороге хрен знает сколько времени, замёрз, устал, не успев начать работать, так что если у кого-то есть претензии к выражению его лица, он может скрутить их в узелочек и засунуть себе куда поглубже.  
— А что будет, если я этого не сделаю?  
Джексон отрывает взгляд от исписанного листка и пожимает плечами с видом, будто его дело предложить, а дальше ансамбль может трахаться самостоятельно.  
— В таком случае наше лучезарное солнышко, наш творец вдохновенный, наша надежда и муза испытает очередной кризис левой пятки, зарубит сегодняшнюю съёмку и тебе придётся тащиться сюда в это же время завтра. И послезавтра. И послепослезавтра. Смекаешь?  
Смекаю, думает Джебом, пока его губы машинально разъезжаются в улыбке — вымученной, натянутой, но более-менее душевной, если судить по удовлетворённому кивку в ответ. Потому что каким бы скотским ни были его состояние и настроение, расстраивать режиссёра не стоило. Тот вполне мог исполнить предсказание Джексона и заставить актёрский состав метаться кабанчиками от одной локации к другой в исключительно ему удобное время. Прецеденты уже случались.  
Когда Джексон убегает встречать следующую машину, Джебом снова закутывается в пуховик по самые брови. Его продолжает знобить, под тёплый плед хочется ещё сильнее. Однако появившийся в воздухе слабый, но достаточно ощутимый аромат кофе выдёргивает его из накатывающей волнами тоски. Джебом поворачивается в сторону запаха, вытягивает шею и, заприметив наспех сооружённый стол, уверенно направляется к нему. Пока в поле зрения не появился режиссёр, нужно ловить момент.  
Кофе оказывается таким же гадким, как и погода. Джебом ёжится, держа стаканчик кончиками пальцев, широко зевает и, сделав глоток, обводит площадку прояснившимся взглядом. Стафф носится туда-сюда пчёлками, организовывая рабочее место: кто-то ставит массивные декорации, кто-то — налаживает свет и настраивает аппаратуру, а кто-то возводит ещё один столик для желающих хлебнуть горячего.   
Джебом морщит нос, искренне надеясь, что там будет что-то повкуснее кислой бурды из термоса, потому что если нет, он умрёт тут от отравления собственным ядом. Ну и убьёт кого-нибудь ещё для компании.   
Разбивший мерное рабочее гудение громкий смех заставляет Джебома навострить уши. Он делает над собой усилие, оборачивается и невольно задерживает дыхание. Неподалёку обнаруживается небольшая группа людей: помощник оператора, световик, две девушки, отвечающие за грим, костюмер. И при виде последнего внутренности Джебома устраивают настоящий фестиваль: дышать становится трудно, сердце замедляется, окружающая обстановка смазывается неряшливыми пятнами. Джебом тяжело сглатывает, чуть крепче стискивает стаканчик с кофе и чувствует что-то среднее между эйфорией и раздражением.  
— Что, опять пялишься, но не решаешься подойти? — вкрадчиво раздаётся сзади.  
В этот раз Джебом не подпрыгивает.   
— А ты тут как тут, чтобы наступить на больную мозоль? — вздыхает он и нехотя оглядывается.   
Он уже знает, кого увидит, и ожидания его не обманывают — у столика обнаруживается Джинён. Тот прячет ухмылку за стаканчиком, поднимающийся от кофе пар делает его взгляд таинственным, мистическим, и если не знать, сколько ехидства таят в себе эти глаза, можно не на шутку обмануться. Обольститься такой притягательностью. Но Джебом, к счастью, знает и порой думает, что режиссёр прогадал, не сумев убедить Джинёна взяться за главную роль.   
— Я не смог пройти мимо твоих страданий, — Джинён пожимает плечами, — к тому же кто-то ведь должен периодически тебя одёргивать, не то от бедного Ёндже скоро даже пепла не останется.  
Щёки Джебома вспыхивают. Он втягивает голову в плечи, косится на группу, которая так и стоит неподалёку. Ему жутко от мысли, что кто-то может услышать их Джинёном разговоры, но, к счастью, расстояние оказывается достаточным, чтобы никто не отреагировал. Однако когда он почти успокаивается и вновь возвращается к Джинёну с его весьма однозначными намёками, один из группы вдруг поворачивается и на секунду их взгляды пересекаются.   
Фестиваль внутри превращается в задорные фейерверки.   
Джебом застывает, будто его вбивают в землю по самое горло. Он пялится, чёрт подери, ещё как пялится и вряд ли в ближайшее время сможет перестать, потому что ну вот такой он лопух, умудрившийся втрескаться в костюмера — милейшего молодого человека, чья улыбка практически с первой минуты знакомства вышибла из Джебома всю уверенность относительно собственной ориентации. То есть если до этого ему вдруг начинали нравиться парни, он списывал всё на любопытство и желание попробовать что-то новое. Ёндже же своим появлением перевернул мир с ног на голову, и как теперь с этим жить, Джебом не представляет. Не хочет представлять. Ему и на расстоянии неплохо, потому что так проще делать вид, что рано или поздно всё наладится само. Без необходимости подходить и заявлять о себе вслух.  
— Ты в курсе, что далеко таким образом не уедешь? — вновь подаёт голос Джинён, когда пауза затягивается. — Съёмки рано или поздно закончатся, и ты останешься у разбитого корыта.  
— В курсе! — огрызается Джебом. — А что ты предлагаешь? Подойти и как бы между делом, типа, хей, у меня тут кризис ориентации, нужна помощь специалиста?   
Джинён фыркает, делает вид, что давится, маскируя смех покашливанием. Джебому от его откровенного веселья становится только гаже. Он далеко не казанова и если у него с девушками в своё время случались проблемы, с парнем всё может оказаться куда хуже. Он не знает, как вести себя, что говорить и как посылать нужные сигналы.   
— Да и вообще, — мрачно продолжает Джебом, заглянув в свой стаканчик. Кофе давным-давно остыл, но альтернативы особо нет, поэтому он опять отпивает больше для вида, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть смятение. Оставшийся на губах кислый привкус дёргает желудок тошнотой. — Вдруг он натурал, а тут я со своими неловкими подкатами.  
Теперь Джинён давится по-настоящему. Он захлёбывается гавкающим кашлем, брызги кофе пятнами оседают на рукаве его кремового свитера. Джебом подскакивает, пытается дотянуться до его спины, чтобы помочь, но тот лишь сильнее заходится, отталкивая услужливые руки и продолжая выкашливаться.  
— Да что я такого сказал?! — шипит Джебом, пытаясь понять по покрасневшему от натуги лицу — помирает его друг или бессовестно ржёт.  
— Думаю, тебе лучше не знать, — философски замечает подошедший Джексон. Проигнорировав задыхающегося Джинёна, он хватается за термос, откручивает крышку, но, принюхавшись, морщится и с видимым сожалением возвращает его на место.  
— Это ещё почему? — с подозрением спрашивает Джебом.   
Его настораживает такое единство реакций, потому что физиономия Джексона едва не трещит от сдерживаемого смеха, хотя тот упорно пытается сохранить невозмутимый вид.  
— Потому что Ёндже даже близко не натурал, — встревает проплывающий мимо Марк — исполнитель второй главной роли в их дурацкой адаптации.  
— А тебе это доподлинно известно? — хмыкает Джебом, посторонившись, чтобы Марк тоже смог разочароваться в выборе «утреннего кофе».  
Но тот от счастья отравиться кислой гадостью почему-то не отказывается. Судя по помятому сонному виду, он только прибыл на площадку и теперь готов слопать что угодно, лишь бы вынырнуть из сомнамбулического состояния.  
— Мне — нет, — спокойно сообщает Марк, пока берёт стаканчик. — А вот ему… — он кивает на едва справившегося с кашлем Джинёна.  
Джебом в шоке поворачивается.  
— В каком смысле? — выдавливает он.   
Однако ответить Джинён не успевает. Откуда-то издалека раздаётся заливистый голос режиссёра, и суета на площадке становится похожей на апокалипсис: стафф кидается врассыпную, чтобы поскорее закончить приготовления, Джексон и Джинён испаряются в ту же секунду. У столика остаются только обалдевший от таких откровений Джебом и Марк, которому одинаково поровну практически на всё, если это не касается его лично.  
Съёмки растягиваются почти на полдня: сперва отыгрывают сцены на улице, путаясь ногами в клочковатом тумане, затем переходят в специально декорированный зал, забитый таким количеством ненужной атрибутики, что первый час вспотевший стафф под руководством режиссёра переделывает всё заново. Джебому всё это время откровенно тоскливо. Он не особо жалует фильмы про вампиров, но раз уж ему выпала честь играть самого графа Дракулу, приходится изображать профессионализм, хотя единственное, чего ему хочется, — это спрятаться под пледом и не вылезать, пока перед глазами не окажется порог родного дома. В такие моменты он страшно завидует Марку, которому до одного места любая кутерьма: тот послушно позволяет себя переодевать, перекрашивать, вертеть как куклу на витрине. Джебома же одолевает раздражение каждый раз, когда к нему подходят с расчёской. Одно радует — муторные сцены, где на него накладывали тонны грима, остались позади, но в остальном — полная жопа.  
Очередной перерыв для смены освещения и декораций приветствуется утомлёнными стонами. Джебом, зажмурившись, оттягивает ворот рубашки и дует на влажную кожу. Он думает, что на улице сейчас наверняка волшебно, несмотря на осень и сгущающиеся сумерки; утренний озноб уже не кажется таким кошмарным. Яркие прожекторы и лампы вкупе с постоянно работающей техникой делают воздух на площадке практически раскалённым. Джебом потеет как свинья под слоями косметики и одежды и мечтает очутиться где угодно, хоть на северном полюсе, лишь бы глотнуть свежего воздуха.   
Спасает ситуацию ассистент, притащивший на площадку карманные вентиляторы. Получив свой, Джебом щёлкает кнопкой. По лицу мажет тёплой струёй воздуха, и на какое-то время желание жить возвращается. Джебом с чувством выдыхает, поворачивается, ища глазами мало-мальски удобную для сидения поверхность, и замирает, разом позабыв и про передышку, и про вентилятор, и про то, что от продолжительных съёмок ноги едва не гудят. Оказавшийся в пределах видимости Ёндже снова вышибает из него дух.   
Джебом облизывает губы, машинально делает шаг вперёд, но почти сразу же останавливается, потому что к Ёндже вдруг подходит Джинён. В душе сворачивается что-то противное, в голову бьёт многозначительным утренним замечанием Марка.   
Джебом отступает, не отрывая взгляда от Ёндже, от его лица, на котором тут же появляется улыбка; его колет под рёбра неприятным ощущением, что происходящее — сюр, полная нелепица. Ну не может такого быть, чтобы Джинёна и Ёндже связывало что-то большее, чем рабочие отношения. Это глупо, учитывая, сколько раз Джебом становился объектом насмешек из-за своей нерешительности, Джинён попросту не стал бы тратить столько усилий и яда, чтобы в конце концов самому приступить к решительным действиям.  
Или всё-таки стал?..  
Джебом стискивает зубы. Надо будет вытрясти из этого хмыря всю информацию при первой же возможности, потому что если у него ещё и на эту тему начнёт болеть голова, случится беда.  
Громкий голос помощника режиссёра выдёргивает Джебома из мрачных мыслей. Тот говорит, что через несколько минут съёмки возобновятся, и советует поправить грим и одежду; ответственный стафф тут же рассасывается по присутствующим с палетками и расчёсками.   
Джебом, вздохнув, выключает вентилятор. Он уговаривает себя, что ничего такого уж значимого не произошло, пытается отвлечься, бормоча под нос реплики в ожидании своей очереди. Однако когда его осторожно трогают за плечо, земля буквально уходит из-под ног.  
— Хён, встань прямо, пожалуйста, у тебя воротник сбился.  
Джебом напрягается. Он оборачивается — излишне резко, почти нервно, — натыкается взглядом на лицо Ёндже и… опять пялится. Молчаливо, влюблённо, безнадёжно — идеальная иллюстрация к пособию по собственной ничтожности.  
Ну что он за неудачник такой?..  
— Божечки, — смеётся между тем Ёндже, пока его руки порхают возле шеи, тут и там задевая кожу кончиками пальцев, — ты две булавки умудрился выдрать. Так не терпелось избавиться от одежды?  
Джебом сглатывает. В горле пересыхает до режущей боли, тело напитывается жаром — того и гляди пар от кожи пойдёт.  
— Да душновато стало… немного, — выдавливает он, ужасаясь тому, как скрипуче звучит голос.  
Брови Ёндже дёргаются.  
— Если это немного, — хмыкает он, мельком глянув на Джебома, — страшно представить, что ты делаешь, когда тебе становится ну очень жарко.  
Джебом пытается сглотнуть снова, но не может. Ему чудится намёк на флирт в словах Ёндже, в интонации и в том, как хитро сверкают его глаза каждый раз, когда он поднимает взгляд. Чудится что-то затаённое, скрытое в том, как его пальцы задевают шею чаще и будто задерживают прикосновение. Из-за этого становится трудно дышать.  
Джебом на миг прикрывает глаза, чтобы перевести дух.  
От Ёндже сладко пахнет пудрой и лаком для волос и совсем немного — потом. Он хмурит брови, пока поддевает ткань новыми булавками, высовывает кончик языка от усердия, в то время как в Джебоме жар мешается с железной установкой при любых обстоятельствах держать себя в руках. Но, чёрт подери, как же это сложно, когда тебе почти в буквальном смысле дышит в рот человек, при виде которого внутри всё сжимается. Между их лицами нет расстояния — несколько сантиметров пропитанного запахами воздуха не считаются. Однако переступить стену вежливого общения Джебом не может. У него кишка тонка, и это одно из самых унизительных открытий последних лет.  
— Готово! — Ёндже ещё раз касается воротника, разглаживает его ладонями, убирая последние неровности, и делает шаг назад. Джебом беспомощно втягивает воздух носом, будто пытаясь сохранить оставшиеся в нём отголоски присутствия. — Ну… удачи на съёмках, хён.  
— Д-да, тебе тоже, — глупо бормочет Джебом и сразу кривится, потому что звучит это, мягко говоря, хреново.   
Но Ёндже этого уже не замечает — улыбнувшись, он разворачивается и уходит к следующему актёру. Джебому остаётся только тоскливо смотреть ему вслед.  
Окончание съёмочного дня ознаменовывается откупориванием бутылок с соджу. Это нечастая практика, потому что подниматься на работу раньше, чем организм успевает протрезветь, — такое себе развлечение, но в этот раз режиссёр сообщает, что приступить к съёмкам новой сцены получится только ближе к обеду, поэтому вся команда в один голос выдыхает. И решает — почему бы нет.  
Джебом не особо любит подобные развлечения, особенно когда день выдаётся настолько напряжённым. Но когда взгляд выхватывает присевшего около звуковика Ёндже, с языка вместо короткого «нет» срывается ещё более короткое «да», и ситуация становится ещё сложнее. Потому что усаживают Джебома напротив самых младших и, по совместительству, шумных членов съёмочной группы — Югёма и БэмБэма, так что даже присутствие Джинёна, который также плюхается рядом, не улучшает положения. Джебом слушает бесконечную трескотню, хохот, который глушит разговоры, чувствует приближение головной боли и искренне жалеет, что поддался слабости. Лучше бы он сейчас был на полпути к дому. К дому, постели, кошкам и здоровому многочасовому сну.  
— Что-то ты кислый, — замечает Джинён, скрутив крышку с очередной бутылки.  
От алкоголя в желудке становится горячо. Джебом облизывает липкие от сладкого вкуса губы и вздыхает, ощущая себя ещё более замученным, чем до импровизированной пьянки.  
— Я не кислый, я уставший, — хмуро поправляет он, подставив рюмку.  
Джинён с готовностью наполняет её. У него вообще отвратительно бодрый вид, ни единой тени под глазами, в то время как у Джебома наверняка настоящие мешки. Даром, что не до конца смытый грим в состоянии их скрыть.  
Джинён поднимает рюмку.  
— Тогда давай за то, чтобы к концу съёмок ты не превратился в настоящего вампира.  
Югём и БэмБэм мгновенно присоединяются. Они с гиканьем и улюлюканьем чокаются с рюмкой Джинёна, выпивают и возвращаются к прерванной беседе.  
— Если это случится, я сожру тебя первым, — осклабившись, фыркает Джебом. — Умру от ожирения, но сожру. Целиком.  
Джинён тут же вскидывается:  
— И на что это ты намекаешь?!   
— Сдаётся мне, на жопу твою, — с потрясающей бесхитростностью вклинивается Югём. — Она типа, ну, — он широко разводит ладони, — большая.  
Уши Джинёна в секунду становятся красными, Джебом захлёбывается соджу.  
— И с каких это пор, стесняюсь спросить, ты таращишься на мою жопу? — шипит Джинён, пока Джебом пытается удержать лёгкие на месте.  
— Ой, да с самого начала, — ехидно вставляет БэмБэм, не сводя глаз с вспыхнувшего товарища. — Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, но если бы Югёми был поклонником «Эй, Арнольд!», в его шкафу точно появилась бы жвачная копия твоей задницы.  
Из горла Югёма вырывается сдавленный писк. Пару мгновений он ошарашенно смотрит на ржущего БэмБэма, а затем с такой яростью кидается его душить, что внимание присутствующих на какое-то время переключается на них. Джебом тоже с нескрываемым интересом следит за происходящим, потому что битва младшеньких похожа на схватку сенбернара с тойтерьером. Но длинные тощие конечности БэмБэма, судя по хохоту, служат отличной защитой, потому что отпинывается он с профессионализмом борца ММА. И пиздеть при этом не прекращает ни на секунду.  
— Да господи, чё ты психуешь?!   
— Заткнись!  
— Ты был очевидным с первого же дня!  
— Заткнись, твою мать!   
— Я вообще удивляюсь, как ты со своей щенячьей влюблённостью до сих пор не упал хёну в ноги с просьбой зажать тебя в тёмном углу!  
— Завали сраную пачку!  
— Придурок, блять, мне же щекотно!  
Заканчивается всё тем, что БэмБэм удачно заезжает Югёму коленом в челюсть и, воспользовавшись заминкой, всё-таки выскальзывает. Из зала он уносится всё с тем же заливистым смехом, не дожидаясь, пока побагровевший Югём кинется следом. Но тот, впрочем, долго не рассиживается. Вскочив, он бросает на Джинёна жалобный взгляд, в котором читается всё — от стыда до сожаления, и тоже выбегает.  
— Они там не поубивают друг друга? — робко интересуется кто-то из группы.  
— Не, — уверенно отвечает Джинён. — Дайте им пару минут поизображать невесть что. Скоро вернутся, вот увидите.  
— Офигеть, — выдыхает Джебом, когда атмосфера возвращается к праздной болтовне. — Ты знал, что у Югёма… ну, вот это к тебе?  
— Конечно знал, — пожимает плечами Джинён. — Только слепой не заметил бы его нелепого флирта. А я не слепой.  
— И что думаешь делать? — Джебом кидает обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону выхода. Из-за двери слышится короткий визг и звук бьющегося стекла, но никто даже ухом не ведёт.  
— Думаю, что подожду конца съёмок, — хмыкает Джинён, подхватив с тарелки кусок пиццы. — Заводить романы на работе — сомнительное удовольствие. Да и ни к чему, чтобы у нас за спинами постоянно шептались.   
Джебом усмехается, прикинув количество не успевшей надраться публики, которая удостоилась чести услышать подробности.  
— Ты уверен, что после такого, — он специально делает акцент, — вас не будут обсуждать?  
— Будут, — кивает Джинён. — Я тебе даже больше скажу — нас уже обсуждают. Но давать им повод мыть мне кости официально я не стану, так что без подпитки всё быстро стихнет.   
Джебом украдкой смотрит на присутствующих. Ему не хочется верить, что всё так, как говорит Джинён, но пара метнувшихся в их сторону взглядов быстро корректируют его наивность. Да уж, в проницательности Джинёну не откажешь.  
На ум невольно приходит Ёндже, настроение тут же становится гаже некуда.  
— Ты прав, — бормочет Джебом и, вздохнув, сам тянется за новой бутылкой.  
Джинён прищуривается.  
— Что, про Ёндже подумал? — придвинувшись, спрашивает он.  
Рука Джебома застывает возле крышки. Несколько секунд он тупо смотрит на акцизную марку, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше, затем с унылым стоном протягивает бутылку Джинёну и поджимает губы.  
— Ты, часом, гадалкой не подрабатываешь? Мысли читаешь на раз.  
Джинён окидывает его долгим взглядом.  
— Джебоми, я же сказал, что не слепой, — говорит он, наконец, и открывает соджу. — А ты ну просто открытая книга — читай не хочу.   
— И что ты успел во мне прочитать? — со смешком уточняет Джебом.  
— Что ты нерешительный, забитый сомнениями и неуверенностью в себе парень, которому позарез нужен пендель храбрости, иначе рано или поздно у нас получится такая же ситуация, как у Югёма с БэмБэмом, — охотно поясняет Джинён, пока разливает выпивку по рюмкам.  
Внутри Джебома всё холодеет. Богатое воображение быстрыми мазками рисует картинку, где Джинён как на духу вываливает Ёндже что-то похожее на спич БэмБэма, и горло перехватывает от ужаса. Нет, такого позора он точно не переживёт. Вернее, сперва он позаботится, чтобы его не пережил Джинён, а потом помрёт сам от стыда и смущения.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — севшим голосом произносит он.  
Джинён в ответ дёргает плечом.  
— Может быть. Но чтобы не проверять это наверняка, советую немного ускориться и к концу съёмок набраться мужества. — Он снова смотрит на Джебома так, что у того поджимаются пальцы на ногах. — Ёндже того стоит, поверь мне.  
Джебом застывает. Стёршееся усталостью кислое ощущение после слов Марка опять наливается красками, мягкое тепло в желудке быстро превращается в изжогу.  
— Кстати, — кашлянув, чтобы прочистить горло, начинает Джебом. Он тоже придвигается, облокачивается на столешницу так, чтобы загородить Джинёна от остальных. — То, что Марк сказал днём… Что он имел в виду?  
— Понятия не имею. Не логичнее ли будет спросить его самого? — невозмутимо отбивает Джинён и делает глоток соджу с видом английской королевы на чаепитии.  
Джебом хмурится.  
— Не крути мне яйца, Джинёни, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я.  
— Правда, что ли? — Джинён кидает на него насмешливый взгляд. — Тогда спроси Ёндже. Думаю, ему есть о чём тебе рассказать.  
Джебом подбирается. Его окатывает волной возмущения, а ещё — ревностью, тяжёлой и острой, и так как он давно уже никого не ревновал, кольнувшее грудь чувство кажется ему почти новым.  
— Джинён! — сдавленно рычит он, пытаясь ухватить друга за рукав, но тот вдруг вскидывает голову и усмехается.  
— Что я вам говорил! — громко произносит он, кивнув в сторону двери.  
Присутствующие как по команде затихают и оборачиваются, чтобы спустя пару секунд разразиться разноголосым смехом, потому что в проёме оказываются Югём и БэмБэм — слегка помятые, пыльные, но, судя по улыбкам, успевшие помириться.  
— Джинёни-хён, — покаянно выдавливает Югём, когда они с БэмБэмом возвращаются на свои места, — прости за… это всё. Бэм, ну, приукрасил, что ли, всё не так запущенно.  
Джинён со смехом отмахивается.  
— Забей. И давайте выпьем уже, а то с одним Джебомом тут жуть как тухло.  
БэмБэм поддерживает его воодушевлённым возгласом.   
Джебом дожидается, когда соджу снова наполнит рюмки, он дожидается тоста, чоканья, громогласного пожелания не сдохнуть завтра от головной боли, а затем снова поворачивается к Джинёну. Страшно хочется возобновить допрос, вытянуть из друга всё возможное, ему необходимо знать, что там, между ними, происходит. Но когда плывущий от выпитого взгляд останавливается на лице Джинёна, вопросы застывают на языке. Потому что Джинён смотрит на Югёма, и в глазах его столько всего, что хочется поскорее отвернуться.   
Нет, между Ёндже и Джинёном точно нет ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы беспокоиться, потому что такие взгляды не раздариваются направо и налево.  
— Джебоми, — говорит вдруг Джинён, заставив Джебома дёрнуться, — я могу рассказать о Ёндже столько, сколько тебе не снилось. Мы были когда-то… очень близки, если это можно так назвать. Но, думаю, будет честнее, если ты всё узнаешь от него. Как считаешь? — Он чуть поворачивает голову, прищуривается и приподнимает уголки губ. — Хотя кое-что я тебе всё-таки скажу: не делай о нём поспешных выводов. Он не такой, каким кажется окружающим.  
У Джебома снова невыносимо пересыхает в горле.  
— В каком смысле?  
— В том самом, — уклончиво отвечает Джинён и отстраняется, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Хотя Джебому большего и не надо. Одной многозначительной фразы оказывается достаточно, чтобы перегрузить гудящий мозг, поэтому вместо того чтобы урвать ещё хоть немного информации, он вытягивает шею, пытаясь разглядеть Ёндже на другом конце стола. Но того на своём месте уже не оказывается.   
Остаток вечера проходит весело. Они распивают ещё несколько бутылок, уплетают всю доступную закуску под стоны гримёров, что завтра им придётся как-то закрашивать опухшие рожи, затем достают из коробки с реквизитом вампирские клыки и впихивают их в рот БэмБэма, чтобы тот выдал своё коронное «скррт-скррт». И пока тот честно плюётся клыками, потому что это искусство вампирам, судя по всему, не под силу, Джебом тихонько исчезает. Он выходит на улицу, вдыхает полной грудью стылый ночной воздух и машинально оглядывается на стоянку. По правде говоря, он понятия не имеет, что хочет там увидеть, потому что Ёндже обычно и привозит, и увозит брат, но ощущение одиночества всё равно оседает на языке кислым привкусом.   
Сегодня был чертовски насыщенный день, теперь нужно как-то это переспать.

***

Джебому редко снятся связные сны. Чаще всего он видит какую-нибудь махровую дичь, больше похожую на приход наркомана, где немыслимые сюжеты и существа напоминают об американских мультиках с канала Nickelodeon. Но сегодня сон звучит и выглядит как самая настоящая реальность. И реальность эта полнится жаром и вожделением.   
Джебом запрокидывает голову, сдерживая стон. От частого дыхания горло дерёт, сохнущие губы приходится постоянно облизывать. В полуприкрытых глазах перекатывается тянущееся марево, блики десятков свечей плавят воздух, делая его жидким и густым настолько, что его можно собирать в пригоршни. Но для этого придётся шевелиться, чего совсем не хочется, потому что Джебом сидит на краю стола, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, и смотрит, как его касается, целует человек, при мыслях о котором у него моментально случается эрекция.  
Чхве Ёндже. Чертовски горячий, выглядящий как ожившая эротическая фантазия Чхве Ёндже, одетый в один из реквизитных костюмов Дракулы.  
Очередной стон застревает в горле. Джебом сжимает губы, дёргается от мягкого укуса и непроизвольно подаётся навстречу прикосновению, когда следом за укусом следует настолько же мягкий поцелуй.  
— Нравится? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Ёндже, улыбнувшись так, чтобы стали видны бутафорские клыки.  
Джебом сглатывает. Вспотевшие ладони скользят по столешнице, градус возбуждения становится таким высоким, что вместе с воздухом начинает плавиться кожа. Джебом плывёт, сознание плывёт — всё это ощущается как картинка, брошенная в воду, и чем глубже она погружается, тем невнятнее становится изображение.   
Ёндже, видя это, хмыкает. Он нарочно действует то мягко, то жёстко, чередует укусы с поцелуями, сводя Джебома с ума. Поэтому Джебом хрипло отвечает «Да, очень», он отвечает «О боже, пожалуйста, только не останавливайся». И Ёндже охотно подчиняется.   
— Как же я тебя хочу.   
От коснувшегося уха жаркого шёпота у Джебома мурашки — внутри и снаружи. Он задыхается, пытается сказать, что тоже хочет, но вместо слов получается невнятное мычание, потому что ладони Ёндже гладят его, скользят по влажной коже, размазывая выступившие капли пота и остатки рассудка.  
— Не боишься? — снова обнажив клыки, спрашивает Ёндже.  
Джебом прикусывает губу. Бутафорские зубы смотрятся потрясающе натурально, потемневший взгляд, в котором бликами тают отсветы свечей, буквально пригвождает его к столу, распаляя воображение ещё сильнее.   
Джебом медленно качает головой. Улыбка Ёндже становится шире.  
— Тогда расслабься.  
Джебом думает, что если расслабится ещё сильнее, он впитается в стол, в собственную одежду, но проникшие под резинку трусов пальцы всё равно заставляют его обмякнуть. Это так хорошо, что почти плохо.   
Очередной протяжный стон застывает в горле тугим комом.   
Прикосновения Ёндже становятся настойчивее, поцелуи — жёстче. Клыки царапают губы, кожу — до саднящих ранок, почти до крови, но Джебом не сопротивляется, не спорит. Он поддаётся, позволяет Ёндже действовать, потому что наслаждается происходящим, наслаждается каждой секундой.  
Переворачивается Джебом сам. Вернее, сперва Ёндже широко разводит его ноги, втирается между ними так, что на миг становится больно, а затем Джебом изворачивается, чтобы ослабить силу давления, и в следующее мгновение оказывается буквально распластанным по столешнице. Лакированное гладкое дерево восхитительно прохладное, в поджавшемся от волнения животе вспархивает целый рой бабочек.  
— Всё ещё не страшно? — снова уточняет Ёндже, наклонившись так, чтобы достать языком мочки уха.  
У Джебома опять мурашки. Он тянется за прикосновением, прижимается задом к паху Ёндже, трётся об него, ощущая себя на грани. Его пожирает вожделение, хочется, чтобы Ёндже вместо слов занялся уже делом, но правила игры тут устанавливает не он, поэтому приходится снова отвечать.   
Нет, ему не страшно. Ему голодно.  
— А если я сделаю так?   
До Джебома не сразу доходит, о чём речь. На секунду он застывает, собирая рассыпавшееся сознание по кусочкам, но относительно лёгкий шлепок срывает с губ удивлённый возглас и, кажется, вышибает остатки рассудка, потому что оставшийся на коже горячий след отзывается в теле дрожью.   
Джебом зажмуривается, стискивает руки в кулаки, судорожный вдох замирает на пересохших губах.  
— Нравится? — очередной вопрос звучит как издевательство, ладонь проскальзывает между ягодиц, пальцы щекоткой проходятся по промежности.   
Джебом вжимается сам в себя. Бёдра сами начинают двигаться в такт поглаживаниям, от волны ярких ощущений мысли мешаются в кашу, наполняя голову шумом.   
Ему нравится. Ему правда нравится быть прижатым к столешнице, нравится чувствовать чужие пальцы, которые ласкают, надавливают, трут, нравится оставшийся на коже тёплый след ладони. Но ещё больше ему нравится, что всё это делает с ним Ёндже. Тот самый Ёндже, которого он привык считать мягким и податливым.  
Новый шлепок чувствуется острее, чётче. Джебом выгибается, закусывает губу, но всё равно не сдерживается — стонет протяжно, почти вымученно. По телу разлетается тягучее томление вперемежку со слабостью. Джебом чувствует, что сейчас кончит, но накатывающий волнами оргазм так и не достигает пика.  
— Хорошо, — слышит он сквозь забившую уши вату, — так хорошо. Я тебя понял.  
Джебому кажется, что мир выворачивается наизнанку. Цвета мутнеют, расплываются, свечи сливаются в один большой пожар. Поэтому он совсем упускает момент, когда пальцы Ёндже вдруг оказываются внутри.   
Джебом тонет в контрасте поглаживаний и набирающих силу шлепков, теряется в водовороте эмоций, жмурится и цепляется за край стола, будто ещё мгновение — и он провалится сквозь все поверхности. Он уже не знает, где заканчивается он и начинается Ёндже — их тела будто сливаются, сплавляются жаром, от которого голова идёт кругом. Ему снова хорошо и плохо, он задыхается, стонет, царапает столешницу в исступлении, пот заливает глаза, и единственное, что он осознаёт, — если Ёндже сейчас остановится, он потеряет сознание.   
Просыпается Джебом резко. Его выдёргивает из сна мощным оргазмом — таким, что в ушах виснет эхо собственного вскрика. Джебом вскакивает, прижимает руку к груди и ещё несколько секунд пытается отдышаться. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, стоящий колом член всё ещё напряжён, несмотря на красноречивое пятно на трусах. И лишь когда дыхание более-менее приходит в норму, Джебом откидывается спиной на подушку и накрывает покрытое испариной лицо ладонями.  
Чёрт подери, либо он и в самом деле сходит с ума, либо Джинён прав. Нужно сделать хоть что-нибудь, пока съёмки не завершились, иначе он себе этого точно не простит.

***

Ни на следующий день, ни ещё через неделю Джебом так ничего и не предпринимает. Каждое утро он появляется на съёмочной площадке с твёрдой уверенностью, что сегодня точно сожмёт яйца в кулак и начнёт разговор, но стоит ему увидеть Ёндже хотя бы издалека, хотя бы мельком, перед глазами буйно расцветают воспоминания о сне и вся решимость сходит на нет. Он не может перешагнуть себя и своё смущение, от одного взгляда на Ёндже колени слабеют. Ему кажется, что у него над головой жирной бегущей строкой написаны все сопутствующие фантазии и из-за этого взять себя в руки никак не получается. Хотя Джебом честно пытается. Раз за разом. День за днём. И всё впустую.  
Последний день съёмок ознаменовывается проливным дождём. Финальная сцена должна получиться особенно атмосферной, поэтому режиссёр радуется как ребёнок, гоняя вымокших актёров от одной локации к другой.   
Стаффу, впрочем, тоже не приходится отдыхать. Они таскаются за группой по пятам, держа наготове полотенца, фены и палетки. Постоянные перерывы на просушку и кофе, чтобы согреться и не запороть очередную пафосную речь сопливым чиханием, выматывают сильнее беготни. Но никто не жалуется. Все с мрачной радостью ждут, когда каторга подойдёт к концу и останется только доделывать всё по мелочи.  
Джебом на фоне общего восторженного мазохизма не рад совсем. То есть ему, конечно, надоели и фильм, и адаптация, и книга до состояния, которое сложно описать словами, но мысль, что это, возможно, последний день, когда он ещё может что-то изменить, выбивает из колеи. Потому что он всё ещё не готов, всё ещё ссыт кипятком и укропом, когда Ёндже приближается, чтобы просушить воротник рубашки или поправить сбившиеся складки.   
Последний выкрик «Снято!» встречается бурными овациями. Измотанная съёмочная группа рассыпается в стороны, кучкуется под наспех собранными навесами, чтобы немного передохнуть и начать собирать реквизит. Вечер наваливается на потемневшую площадку сумерками.  
Джебом на несколько минут зависает в вагончике костюмеров. Ему до смерти надоели костюмы, хочется как можно скорее стянуть с себя сырые, пропахшие потом и усталостью тряпки, но отяжелевшая ткань как назло липнет к коже, будто её смазали мёдом. Приходится прикладывать определённые усилия, чтобы не разорвать всё к чертям. Однако когда ему наконец-то удаётся стащить с себя плотные штаны, дверца вагончика неожиданно распахивается. Джебом, вздрогнув, машинально прикрывается ладонью и тут же сердится на себя за дурацкую скромность. Он так часто оказывался перед огромным количеством народа в одних трусах, что ему давно следовало привыкнуть. Но он, очевидно, не привык. И просунувшаяся внутрь голова Ёндже только подтверждает это, потому что вместо того чтобы расслабиться и продолжить переодеваться, Джебом испытывает почти непреодолимое желание запрыгнуть обратно в помпезный костюм.  
— О, хён, — Ёндже заходит в вагончик полностью, — не помешаю?  
Губы Джебома растягивает кривая улыбка.  
— Нет, — стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо, бросает он и отворачивается, чтобы снять пиджак.   
Выходит так себе, потому что напитанная влагой ткань буквально приклеивается к рубашке, которая, в свою очередь, липнет к коже. Джебом бестолково дёргается и извивается, ругается сквозь зубы на всё и всех сразу, а потом плеч вдруг касаются ладони, и атмосфера резко сгущается, становится тяжёлой, давящей.   
Джебом замирает. Его пронизывает чужим присутствием — кажется, будто в низ живота врезается кулак. Дыхание приходится задержать, чтобы не зайтись кашлем от накатившего внезапно удушья.  
— Давай помогу.   
Голос Ёндже звучит мягко, даже в какой-то мере пушисто, если это слово вообще можно применить к интонации, и у Джебома опять слабеют колени. Он плывёт от того, как ловкие пальцы проскальзывают под успевшую остыть ткань, как они касаются влажной кожи. Джебому хочется прикрыть глаза, податься назад, чтобы нырнуть в уютное тепло объятий, прочувствовать всё то, что снится ему в последнее время практически постоянно. К счастью, здравый смысл удерживает от опрометчивого шага, а скрутившее живот напряжение возвращает помутневшему сознанию ясность.  
Нельзя, думает Джебом, пока нельзя. Сначала нужно всё-таки поговорить.  
Ёндже приходится приложить усилие, чтобы стянуть с Джебома оставшуюся одежду. Он издаёт забавный звук, похожий на кряхтение, дёргает пиджак и отшатывается, когда тот наконец-то поддаётся. Джебом успевает обернуться и ухватить его за предплечье до того, как тот оступается.  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает он.   
Кожа Ёндже оказывается приятной на ощупь — тёплой, слегка влажной. Выпускать его руку страшно не хочется, но задерживать прикосновение дольше положенного неприлично, поэтому пальцы приходится разжать.  
— Да не за что, — улыбается в ответ Ёндже и, отвернувшись, бросает пиджак в кучу влажного тряпья.   
Джебом проводит языком по губам.   
За окном грохочут тяжёлые капли, собравшийся под навесом стафф разливает по стаканчикам оставшийся кофе; кто-то громко шутит про трусы, все смеются. Гулкая какофония звуков виснет в образовавшейся тишине, становится так уютно, словно всё это — та самая, нужная атмосфера, подходящий момент, другого может не подвернуться. Поэтому Джебом снова облизывает губы, не глядя находит свои джинсы и будто невзначай роняет:  
— Ты сюда по делу, кстати, зашёл? Ну, в смысле, если что, я могу помочь.  
Ёндже задумчиво хмыкает, разглядывая один из костюмов — шикарное платье, которое актриса случайно порвала во время съёмок. Он некоторое время молчит, заставляя Джебома нервничать, затем поворачивается и растягивает губы.  
— Нет, спасибо, хён. Я немного тороплюсь. Сейчас возьму вещи, которые нужно поправить, и поеду домой.  
Внутри Джебома всё падает.   
— А как же посиделки? — заикаясь, выдавливает он. — Народ уже собирается, я видел, как кто-то поехал за закусками. Неужели пропустишь?  
У него, чёрт подери, такие планы были на эту пьянку! Не зря же он начал готовить почву заранее.  
Улыбка Ёндже гаснет. Он вздыхает, пихает в большой пакет платье, затем — ещё пару костюмов и оглядывается.  
— Жаль, но придётся. Брат скоро меня заберёт, поедем с ним в Мокпо к родителям. У мамы день рождения, сам понимаешь.  
Понимаю, думает Джебом, хотя на самом деле ему не хочется понимать. Он сам себе злобный бобёр, сам дотянул до точки невозврата, хотя возможностей было хоть отбавляй, и теперь всё катится по пизде, потому что он нерешительный придурок. Просто замечательно! Однако наседать, давить и уговаривать его слишком нечестно, поэтому Джебом приподнимает уголки губ в надежде, что это хоть отдалённо напоминает улыбку, втискивается в толстовку и хлопает Ёндже по плечу.  
— Тогда хорошей дороги вам с братом. И… спасибо за усердный труд. Работать с тобой было сплошным удовольствием.   
Щёки Ёндже заметно розовеют. Он на миг отводит глаза, прикусывает губу, пустив по спине Джебома вереницу мурашек, затем опять поднимает взгляд и кивает.  
— Взаимно, хён. Спасибо, что был добр ко мне.  
После этого он поднимает руку, касается руки Джебома и почти сразу же отступает. В ладони отпечатываются тепло и мягкость свитера, и Джебом машинально сжимает пальцы, стараясь сохранить эти ощущения.  
Уходит Ёндже спустя ещё пару минут. Он методично упихивает в пакеты всё необходимое, собирается так тщательно, будто специально время тянет, но Джебом едва ли обращает на это внимание. Вернее, старается не обращать, чтобы не тешить себя беспочвенными надеждами. Поэтому когда Ёндже всё-таки заканчивает, желает приятно отдохнуть и исчезает за стеной проливного дождя, внутри не остаётся ничего, кроме звенящей пустоты.  
Он всё просрал. Молодец.  
Джебом падает на стул, накрывает лицо ладонями и стонет — протяжно, жалобно, с полным осознанием своей ничтожности. Его погружает в жалость к себе настолько глубоко, что когда дверца снова открывается, он этого совершенно не замечает.   
— Ну что, объяснился с Ёндже?   
Джебом подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Он тут же отнимает руки от лица, несколько секунд в немом ужасе смотрит на застывшего посреди вагончика Джинёна, затем громко вздыхает и опускает голову. Говорить с кем-либо, особенно если этот кто-то Джинён, вообще не тянет, но Джинёна его хотелки редко волнуют. Вернее, не волнуют вообще.  
— Господи, — Джинён тоже вздыхает, — а я ведь почти поверил в чудо.  
Джебом кидает на него сердитый взгляд. Да, он ссыкло, да, не смог взять себя в руки, но приходить и давить на это в самый пик самобичевания просто бесчеловечно. Даже для Джинёна, который вообще-то обожает делать что-то подобное и называет это дружеской поддержкой. Джебом в ответ называет его хуйлом.  
— Вот скажи мне, что тебе в этот раз помешало? — не унимается Джинён. — Я специально накапал на мозги директору, чтобы тот вотпрямщас озадачил Ёндже, специально отправил его сюда, потому что знал, что тут ты. Но ты всё равно умудрился проебать такой роскошный шанс. Просто объясни мне. Как?!  
— Молча! — огрызается Джебом. — Я думал, что Ёндже пойдёт на посиделки и хотел поговорить с ним там, а сейчас я был… ну, не готов!  
Джинён несколько долгих мгновений сверлит Джебома пристальным взглядом, затем запрокидывает голову и стонет почти так же отчаянно, как сам Джебом несколькими минутами ранее.   
— Ты будто предложение ему собирался делать, в самом деле.  
— А может, и вправду собирался, — буркает Джебом, тщетно борясь с растекающимся по щекам стыдливым румянцем. — И вообще, тебе от этого какая печаль?  
— Такая, — с нажимом произносит Джинён, нависнув над Джебомом тучей чистейшего негодования, — что я затрахался смотреть на то, как ты жуёшь сопли.   
Джебом обиженно подбирается, смотрит на Джинёна исподлобья.  
— А сам-то!.. — начинает он в надежде сменить тему, но Джинёна не так легко сбить с толку.  
— А сам я, — перебивает тот, растянув губы в жутковатой ухмылке, — уже давным-давно подготовил почву и завтра пойду на свидание.  
Джебом, подскочив, в шоке распахивает глаза.  
— Когда успел? — выпаливает он.  
— Где-то между попытками не прибить тебя за трусость и долгими разговорами с Ёндже, — прищуривается Джинён, затем опять вздыхает и плюхается на другой стул. — Ты нравишься ему, Джебоми, это я готов утверждать наверняка.  
Внутри всё замирает, съёживается в горошину. Джебом нахохливается, смотрит на Джинёна как на последний оплот справедливости и предпринимает ещё одну, на этот раз последнюю попытку оправдать себя:  
— Тогда почему он сам со мной не поговорил?   
— Да потому, что ты чурбан бесчувственный, — припечатывает Джинён, — и ни черта не понимаешь намёков.  
Джебом застывает от неожиданности. Его будто пыльным мешком по затылку бьют, в голове вереницей проносятся картинки-воспоминания моментов, когда ему казалось, будто Ёндже флиртует.   
Горошина внутри становится ещё меньше.  
— Вижу, до тебя наконец-то доходит, — кивает Джинён. — Ёндже столько раз забрасывал удочки, что даже мне стало его жаль. Он ждал от тебя намёка, хоть какого-то ответного действия, чтобы уцепиться и развить это. Но ты лишь крепче убедил его в своей полной незаинтересованности. Как ощущения?   
Джебому кажется, что его бросают в чан с кипящей водой, стыд окатывает с головы до ног, к лицу приливает кровь. Он смотрит на Джинёна не моргая, прокручивает в мыслях снова и снова каждое слово Ёндже, каждый его взгляд, фразу, движение, и чем больше собирается фактов, тем нерадостнее становится картина. Если отбросить весь скептицизм, Ёндже оставалось только в лоб всё сказать, но и там Джебом нашёл бы лазейку, чтобы убедить себя, что ему это кажется.  
— Господи… — шепчет Джебом, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
— …какой же я тормоз, — подхватывает Джинён, — пошли мне мозгов и желательно прямо сейчас, потому что если я так и просижу тут памятником своей тупости, Ёндже сядет в машину и я его больше не увижу.  
Джебом резко вскидывает голову. Секунду он сверлит Джинёна глазами, пытается понять — прикалывается тот или нет. А затем срывается с места.   
Дождь на улице так и не стихает. Джебом выпрыгивает из вагончика прямо в лужу, едва не поскальзывается на застывшей в траве грязи, но умудряется удержаться на ногах. Группа под навесом при виде него мгновенно замолкает. Кто-то успевает крикнуть вдогонку про зонтик, но Джебом не останавливается, даже не оборачивается. Он летит в сторону стоянки, пытаясь дышать в такт бегу, чтобы не захлебнуться воздухом.  
Машину брата Ёндже Джебом узнаёт издалека — та как раз паркуется на одном из свободных мест, к ней тут же подходит нагруженная пакетами фигура. Джебом стискивает зубы, выжимает из себя остатки сил, вкладываясь в последний рывок. Но одна из луж оказывается особенно коварной, грязь под ней сбивает уверенный бег. Джебом поскальзывается, взмахивает руками, в несколько прыжков достигает машины и буквально размазывается по дверце — той самой, за ручку которой успевает взяться Ёндже.  
— Хён! — вскрикивает тот, прижав ладонь к груди. — Жесть, ты меня до усрачки напугал!  
Джебом заходится кашлем. От спринта лёгкие горят огнём, ноги подкашиваются и дрожат, поэтому сползать с машины он не торопится, лишь крепче хватается, чтобы не стечь в ещё одну лужу — по виду глубже и грязнее той, что его так подставила.  
— Что-то случилось? — раздаётся гулкий голос из салона.  
Ёндже наклоняется.  
— Всё нормально, я сейчас. — Он улыбается брату, а затем распрямляется и с подозрением оглядывает умирающего от нехватки воздуха Джебома. — Хён, что-то не так?  
Джебом растягивает губы в широкой улыбке. Нет, всё так, всё просто замечательно.  
— Ёндже, не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь перекусить? — сбиваясь на судорожные глубокие вдохи, выпаливает он. — В смысле, когда вернёшься из Мокпо. Я знаю пару мест с отличной кухней.  
Лицо Ёндже напрягается, брови сползаются к переносице.  
— А что, команда хочет собраться ещё раз? — уточняет он.  
Джебом истово мотает головой. Он наконец-то переводит дух, отлепляется от дверцы и поворачивается к Ёндже полностью. Тот выглядит таким же мокрым, но куда менее грязным; дождевые капли скатываются по его щекам, дрожат на ресницах, из-за чего в груди становится тепло и тесно. Джебом не может совладать с собой — протягивает руку и мягко убирает с его лба налипшую чёлку.  
— Нет, только мы с тобой. Что скажешь?  
Его колотит от волнения, сомнения всё ещё сильны настолько, что паническая мысль «а вдруг» вспыхивает в голове болью и страхом.   
А вдруг он и вправду всё неправильно понял?  
Вдруг Джинёну тоже привиделось?  
Вдруг они просто выдали желаемое за действительное?  
Но затем в глазах Ёндже мелькает что-то такое, от чего горло перехватывает, и колени едва не подкашиваются.  
— С удовольствием, — со смешком кивает он и всё-таки открывает дверцу. — Я тебе напишу, как приеду, тогда и договоримся.   
Он затаскивает в салон пакеты, садится сам, пока Джебом плавает в эйфории и с трудом верит в происходящее. И лишь когда брат заводит мотор, резкий громкий звук вышибает из головы всё счастье. Джебом дёргается, наклоняется и судорожно стучит, чтобы Ёндже опустил стекло.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает тот, снова нахмурившись.  
— Так номер же! — беспомощно отзывается Джебом. — Запиши мой номер.  
Уголки губ Ёндже приподнимаются.  
— Он у меня есть, не переживай, — спокойно говорит он, после чего улыбается так, что в голове рваными картинками вспыхивают воспоминаниями: жар свечей, стол, бутафорские клыки, отпечатки ладоней на ягодицах. — А сейчас нам правда пора. Увидимся, хён.  
Машина успевает выехать со стоянки и исчезнуть за поворотом, пока Джебом стоит столбом и никак не может сдвинуться с места. Он смотрит на оставшиеся в грязи следы шин, смотрит на свои перепачканные кеды и никак не может понять — пугают его открывшиеся перспективы или интригуют. Хотя, с другой стороны, не попробуешь — не узнаешь, тем более что Джебому ну очень хочется воплотить кое-какие фантазии жизнь.


End file.
